The Skull Titan
by PJ19
Summary: (Y/N) knew life wasn't perfect. She knew what it was like to lose something, but she never imagined she would lose everything. After the titans destroy her home and her family, (Y/N), along with her childhood friends, vow to destroy the man eating monsters that took everything from them, no matter the cost. (Based on the anime Attack on Titan, mostly following the show)


**Chapter One**

Death. Destruction. I saw it all. I saw men, women, children, and animals being swallowed by the titans. I saw little ones crying and standing helplessly as they witnessed their mothers being crushed by flying debris. I heard the crack and break of bones as the people I knew my whole life were snapped in half by the humanoid creatures. I saw all of this, yet I felt nothing. My body was numbed and I couldn't move. How could I move? All around me my home was being demolished and I couldn't figure out why. Why were they here? Why did they kill us? Why isn't anyone saving us? These and many other questions were running through my head. It all started that morning. I was walking the streets with my 3 best friends, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. We had made it to the center part of town when an explosion and a flash of lightening struck you all dumb with fear. Soon after I saw a hand reach over the wall, and a head rise up to look down at the people. Even now I can't get the image out of my head as I stand in the streets: the skinless monster that would take everything away from me. Soon enough, I heard my parents screaming my name. I turned to see them with their Wings of Freedom capes on and their ODM gear at the ready. My mother stopped right in front of me. "(Y/N), listen to me very carefully. I want you to find your little sister and get out of here as fast as you can. I saw Hans taking Eren and Mikasa towards the boat. You need to find them ok? We'll take care of the titans and find you later. I love you." I snapped out of my trance and a wave of anxiety flowed through me. I remembered my older sister saying something similar before she left on a mission. Two weeks later we found out she died in the field of battle and I was handed what was left of her Wings of Freedom cape. "No mom you can't go you'll die I can't live without you please don't go!" I yelled. My mother smiled and shook her head. "Sweetie, this is our job. We were trained for this. But you need to go now-" Her words were cut off as a loud thumping was heard. We all turned around and stood frozen in fear as we saw a platinum blonde haired titan running straight for us. My mother shoved me out of the way and I stood helpless as my parents tried to stop the abnormal. The titan let out a roar and smacked my father into a building, killing him instantly. My mother was in shock because no titan has shown this kind of intelligence, but she still tried to take out the titan's nape, he grabbed her and squeezed until I heard her back break. The titan then stared at me as he threw her to the ground. I felt my whole world collapse around me. First my older sister and now my parents. I lost all motivation to live. I sunk to my knees as the abnormal walked towards me. Before I knew it, I was in the air being carried by someone. When I looked around me, I saw two people from the Survey Corps. The one in front of me had light blonde hair and a very muscular build. The one carrying me had black hair, a lean but muscular build, and a scowl on his face. The man in front spoke. "Levi! Take her to the boat and then rendezvous back on the east wing of the city!" The man I assumed was Levi nodded and changed direction by unhooking his ODM gear and piercing it into another wall. The rest was a blur. I got onto the boat and took one last look at my savior. I then turned around and immediately found Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. All of them had fear and confusion written on their faces. Eren was crying and saying something about killing every titan. "Mikasa? What happened? Are you guys ok? Where's your mom?" I questioned. Mikasa shook her head and replied. "She died. Was eaten by a titan. Eren witnessed it. You?" "Both my parents died by that thing." I pointed at the built titan that broke through the second wall. "I'm also looking for my little sister. Have you seen her?" I asked. She again shook her head and we all fell silent as we drifted towards what we hoped would be safety and watched countless lives being taken.

 **A/N:** So this is basically a story that I thought of months ago that I'm finally writing. It'll be a long story and it will lace in with the actual show. I promise the chapters won't be short but they won't be long either. Hope y'all enjoy it! ~PJ~


End file.
